What if
by BumbleJay
Summary: What if Cana hadn't asked Lucy to go with her? She'd stayed at fairy tail and not gone to the S class exam? what would have become of her and her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I just want to fall into bed and sleep for ever! I mean come on I had just said good bye to my _whole_ team. They were heading off Tenrou Island to participate in the S class exam. Most of our strongest members where there, I dreaded what would happen if we had one of our guilds major fights with their absence. Who knows what would happen.

Even Loke was gone! My strongest spirit and one of my best friends.

I heaved a sigh as I unlocked my apartment. I hope nothing bad happens on Tenrou Island. I could sense Cana's upheaval but she hadn't explained what it was for. I just hope she's alright. And I hope that whatever she's going through she and her partner, Lillian **(Just a random guild member, I'll explain at the bottom)**, are okay.

I face planted into bed, to exhausted to get undressed. "Probable just my imagination" I muttered falling into a deep sleep.

**A skip of time, to one week later**

"What do you mean the whole Islands gone!?" I roared at 'Mest', who really was a spy was sent in from the council. He cringed at my harsh toned voice.

"T-the Island it was de-destroyed by the dragon Acnologia. I- I couldn't save them. Couldn't save Wendy." He stammered, chocking out the last word.

I broke.

I fell to the ground crying. How, how could our strongest members been killed by a stupid dragon? I mean 3 of the members had been Dragon Slayers, there were trained to kill dragons. How did this happen?

I felt someone move behind me, then jet's voice chiseled it's way past my tears.

"Lucy. Please keep it together. We have to go look for them. There may still be a chance they survived."

"Y-your right. We have to go look for them." I said standing up, wiping the tears form my eyes. "Maybe we could convince Master Bob from Blue Pegasus to help us?"

"That would be best. After all they have the Christina 2." Macao pitched in. A forced smile on his face. He was trying to be strong for Romeo. I had to too. He was only 6 years old. This couldn't be good for him.

Taking a deep breath in, I nodded, going off to contact Master Bob.

…

I was stupid to think we'd find them alive and well. What had I been thinking? The Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia, had killed them. There was nothing I could do for them now. I had a problem of my own.

I have no Idea what I should do. I can't stay at the guild. Bad memories where here. I still remember my first time here. Heh. Natsu had barged in starting a brawl. Gray had asked me for his underwear. And I'd first met the master. The kindest, bravest, man I will ever know. I still can't figure out how they had died with him there.

I looked over at the rest of the guild. Tearful faces greeted me. Romeo was crying in the corner. Poor kid. He'd thought of Natsu and everyone as his brothers and sisters. What was he going to do? He's farther wasn't much comfort. He sat on the bar, beer in hand but not drinking.

I couldn't stand it anymore. Without saying a word I stood up and left the guild. I didn't know where I was going, but I was going away.

"I'll be back fairy tail. Don't get into too much mischief while I'm gone" I whispered closing the door behind me.

**Time skip 1 year**

"What do you mean fairy tail's not here anymore?" I asked the man who had just randomly been walking by. I shifted the bundle in my arms.

"I don't know how you didn't know, but fairy tails gone to the dogs in the last year. I think there new guild hall is somewhere by the north-east woods. But I don't know. Sorry I couldn't be more help" the man tipped his hat to me and walked away.

Gone to the dogs? What could that mean? I mean yeah we'd lost our strongest members, but how could it have lost the guild hall? I mean we still had a lot of members, didn't we?

Following the man's vague directions I headed north-east. What awaited me on that me there I couldn't process.

Our guild hall had gone from being a massive building, with more than enough rooms, a pool, a bar and a snooker table to being a run down, shabby old tavern with a broken roof.

I sighed out loud, heading for the doors. I wonder how they'll react to me coming back after a year of training? I had gotten a lot stronger, both physically and magically. But I had also had my complications in the past year. I hope they didn't start anything over it.

I took a second to compose myself, then pushed open the guild doors. What awaited me was shocked silence. Maybe from me or maybe from-

"Lucy? Is that you?" Jet asked. I gave him a small smile.

"In the flesh" I answered back. I looked around the guild, was it me or had the numbers shrunk?

I looked over and saw Macao sitting at the bar. He gave me a confused looked, and I gave him a worried smile.

"Ummm, I'm back?" It was meant to be a statement but turned into a question.

"Damn right your back, and we aren't handing you over to anyone!" Bisca called running over to me, only yo stop short, staring at what I was carrying. "Lucy, is-" She was cut short by jet who walked over going for a hug, who in turn stopped before a hug.

"Is that yours Lu-" He was stopped by Macao.

"Lucy where have you been for the last year?"

"Well I went off to train. Any way what happened to the guild hall?"

"Saddening news. We couldn't afford to keep it any longer, and had to move out here. At the moment we're in debated to Twilight Ogre." This news saddened me greatly.

"Who decided that?"

"I did. I am the new master of Fairy tail." Wow. Did not see that coming at all. I looked over and saw Romeo with a red guild mark on his left shoulder. I smiled at that.

"Romeo you got big."

"Lucy-nee!" He ran over hugging my waist. "Why'd you go?"

"I went to train. I couldn't be here at that moment so I went off to train, and become a stronger mage."

"And apparently that's not the only thing you've come back with." Bisca observed pointing to my hands.

"Oh, you mean little Emily? Yeah this is my 3 month old daughter" I proclaimed with a smile, staring at the sleeping girl in my arms.

**(I'm on a Hiatus from my other story, my choice (Go read that now! Go!) so i thought i'd put this down on paper or texed i guess. Any who read and review or i'll find you in your sleep and get slender to hug you Mwhahaha.**

**Oh right Lillian.**

**Name: Lillian**

**Magic: Shiki (Sucks energy from opponent)**

**Age: 22**

**looks: lung wavy black hair, blue loke eyes. Dark skin**

**Personality****: Sweet but distant. She's your friend but she likes to stay in the background. In a fight she's a support, transferring your opponents magic to you, but this also drains her magic, the magic she drains from the opponent is = to the magic she uses. So she has to be carful around people with a lot of magic.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously**

_"I went to train. I couldn't be here at that moment so I went off to train, and become a stronger mage."_

_"And apparently that's not the only thing you've come back with." Bisca observed pointing to my hands._

_"Oh, you mean little Emily? Yeah this is my 3 month old daughter" I proclaimed with a smile, staring at the sleeping girl in my arms._

**General Population**

The entire guild was stunned into shocked silence, as they stared at Lucy holding the small child. It was Bisca that broke the silence.

"T-that's wonderful Lucy!" She said given her friend a smile. Lucy in turn gave Bisca a smile, whitest noticing that she was holding hands with Alzack. She raised an eye brow at this. "Hmm?" Bisca followed Lucy's gave to her hands, "Oh that yes. Well Alzack and I got married." A deep blush crept on both Bisca's and Alzack's cheeks.

"That's wonderful Bisca."

"Oh thank you Lucy. Could I ask who's your husband?" Seemed innocent enough till Lucy's face turned into disgust.

"I'm not married." She said bluntly.

"Oh then who's E-Emily's farther?" Macao stutter. Lucy sat in the corner a dark aura surrounding her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She muttered cradling Emily.

"T-that's alright, umm why are you back now?"

"Oh well I've finished training and thought I'd come home. I'm still a member of fairy tail you know." Lucy, who had recovered from her depression just a second ago, held up her right hand, showing off the pink fairy tail mark. "See?"

"Well it's good to have you back Nee-Chan!" Romeo said again.

"It's good to be back." A grin spared across her face.

**Lucy's P.O.V~**

"So how'd you become master, Macao?" I asked ordering water from Kinana.

"Uhh, well we needed a guild master, and i was the best suited, so I kinda filled in heh" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah right, I would have been a better master, Macao" Wakaba teased.

"I told you to call me Master!"

"I'm not calling you master"

"Why you little." I brawl began. I sighed, Fairy tail never changes.

"Do they always do that?" I asked Romeo who was staring at Emily.

"Sometimes. She's cute you know."

"Yeah I do." I looked down at my sleeping angel. She had just started gowning hair, and it was a soft brown, her eyes where closed at the moment, as she dozed silently, but when she opened them they were a deep brown just like mine. I'm happy she didn't resemble her farther. That would have been painful.

"Anyway look at you! All grown up, with your fancy guild mark" I smirked as he went a slight red.

"Y-yeah dad let me join" He gave me a small smile.

"What kind of magic do you use?" I asked as Emily shifted a little.

"Fire magic, like my dad" He looked around before whispered in into my ear. "Don't tell him but I'm taking Totomaru magic class."

"That guy from the Element 4?"

"Yeah, he teaches magic now" a grin spread a crossed Romeo.

"Heh, sounds about right. Any way I should get going." I stood up only to hear protests of not wanting me to leave. "Calm down, I have to go find a place to stay, don't I?" The guild settled down a little.

"Hey Lucy, if I could make a suggestion, there's a place not far from here, just at the bottom of the hill. A bit run down. But it's 3 bedrooms. Might want to check it out" Bisca called over to me.  
"Thanks Bisca I will."

Turned out Bisca was right. It was run down. I sighed as I held the paper work, it had cost me 250,000 jewels to buy, but it was a steal since I now owned it and, wouldn't have to pay any rent. But there was still bills to pay, and food to buy and I'm completely out of cash.

If only her farther new about her. Then I might be able to leave her with him for a short amount of time as I went off on missions. I sighed cradling Emily in one hand while I put the deed in my pocket. I was going to have to go on a job, but with Emily I had no idea what to do.

As I walked back to the guild hall an idea struck me. Why don't I ask someone from the guild to baby sit for me. Maybe Bisca, since she might be a mum one day.

I opened the guild door and walked over to the request board.

"Hey Lucy how's the house hunting going?" Bisca asked coming up to me.

"I bought the house you told me about, but I'm out of money now, so I have to take a job. Only problem is what should I do with Emily while I'm gone?" I sighed.

"Why don't you get someone to baby sit?"

"Who?"

She gulped and smiled, "Well, Lucy I'm, well, I'm pregnant!" I was shocked.

"Oh Bisca that's wonderful!" I gave her a whole hearted smile, _'Yeah wonderful till you go into labour, or start having morning sickness.' _

"Yeah I know, and I was wondering if you might give me some tips on well, pregnancy."

"I'd love to. But in return could you baby sit Emily while I'm on a mission?"

"I'd love to!" She smiled and we took a seat. I went on to tell her about my first trimester of pregnancy and what to expect **(Yeah I have no idea about pregnancy so I'm skipping this) **

"Thank you Lucy, that will be a big help." Bisca said as I handed over Emily.

"Not as big as this, thank you Bisca. I might be able to get some money and fix up my new house."

"I'm happy to help Lucy" Bisca smiled down at Emily while I walked back over to the request board to find a job. Nab was standing in front of the request board looking for a job that only he could do.

"Are you ever going to do a job Nab?" I asked scanning the board for something.

"Yes, when I find the right job."

" You've been looking for ages, just choose something already" really how long did it take to just choose a job?

"Humph" That ended out conversation.

I found a relatively high paying job. It was to find and arrest a dark guild that had been terrorizing a town not too far from here. I grabbed it and walked over to Macao.

"Are you sure Lucy? This seems like a hard job. Especially for just one person" He read over the request, worry lines forming.

"It's fine master. You don't know what I can do now" I gave him a reassuring smile.

He sighed and approved it. "Oh and one more thing Lucy."

"Yes master?"

"Loke went to Tenrou Island, right?" Oh crap.

"Yes" I was hesitant where was this going?

"Did he ever come back?"

"He did. He ran out of magic energy. So he was forced back into the spirit world. Why?"

"No reason" Macao went back to drinking his beer.

"Alright. See you in a few days" I walked out the guild heading for the train station, grabbing a train to the village, Hoshi.

Hoshi was beautiful, just like its name. I arrived in the setting hours, and the whole town shone like a star. My employer was the mayor. She was offering 150,000 jewels for the arrest of the entire guild. Simple really.

As I walked the town looking for the town hall, where the mayor was I felt a slight prick. I looked down to see flower thorn in my hand. A bit of blood welling up. I sighed pulling out the thorn. I looked at the blood and saw it turn gold, and shimmer about to disappear. My new magic was really beautiful.

I looked around a little more and saw an old building that could only be the town hall. It was by far the largest build, and had beautiful flowers growing in front. The door was made of oak and had carves in it. I pushed it open and stepped into a beautifully lit room.

At them back a woman in a knee high black dress was reading over something. She had black hair pulled back into a bun, with 2 strands escaping framing her face. She had glasses on her face, with a star in the corner. As I approached she looked up.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly. Alright then.

"My name is Lucy, I'm here about the dark guild" Her face lit up.

"Finally someone accepted. That's been there for a month now. Things haven only gotten worse."

"I'm sorry no took it on sooner. Could you give me the details about them?"

"Yeah of course, here take a seat…" She went on to tell me how they had started off only stealing a few things, nothing to bad and then they'd gone on to robbing shops, and finally the worst thing, was when some of the members killed a family and had raped and kidnapped a 14 year old girl and her little sister, who was 7. That was sick, totally revolting. After that the mayor had taken action sending out the request to some guilds. Apparently no one wanted to take it on though.

"Don't worry miss, when I'm done I doubt the guild hall will be standing" I smiled as a stood up.

"Thank you young lady. You have no idea how much this means to our town. The guild base is some were in the west woods. That's all we know."

"It's alright, I'll sniff them out" I flicked my nose. A confused expression crossed her face. "A joke miss. But I will find them, good day." I took my leave after that. Heading west.

While my nose couldn't really sniff out the guild, I did have a spirit that could.

_"Open gate of the Canis Minor  
Nikora!"_

I opened the gate to the little doggy Plue.

"Puuue pue~!" He wobbled.

"Hi Plue. I need a favor. Can you sniff out this dark guild in these area? Please"

"Pue pue!" he went about sniffing the area till he caught the sent and went of running in that direction. Within an hour we had found the guild.

"Thanks Plue" I closed his gate and hid my keys. Putting on a dumb face I walked out.

"Hey you girly what are you doing here?" Yelled a man who just so happened to be in the area. I looked on his leg and saw a dark guild symbol.

"I'm sorry mister. I was chasing my dog and got lost. Where am I?" I love acting.

A grin spread across the man's face. "Your safe now girl, come in. We'll get you something to eat, and show you the way back" Yeah like that's going to happen.

"Alright!" I smiled sweetly following him in.

The guild hall, like many dark guilds, was shitty. Dark colors surrounded it. And a sinister vibe emitted from it. As I followed the man in, he led me to what I assume is the main hall, for most of the members where gathered there.

"Bico, what have you bought with you?" an old man, who was most likely the guild master called with a dark smile on his face. He was staring at my chest. Ew.

"This little pixie was lost. So I offered her some food" A harsh laugh went up from the guild. I guess 'food' was code for something.

"Hell yeah we'll feed her!" I head a member call out from some were. My instances told me to bash every single one of them, but not yet. Something was wrong.

"Come here sweet heart" The guild master called. I nervously climbed the stair to where he was sitting. "My, my aren't you a fine piece of work- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" He raged looking at my Fairy tail emblem. Shit I forgot to cover it up. That's what was wrong.

Sigh "I was hoping to find out where the girls were first. All well, I'll just beat it out of you" I hit my fist into my hand.

"You bought an official guild member here!" The guild master raged at 'Bico'. He stared at me with cruel eyes. "Little girl I doubt you could beat the whole guild" He scoffed. Wait, did he just call me a little girl? Oh hell no.

"I am going to kick your ass old man" I hissed, sending my fist into his face, catching him off guard.

"Gah! Bitch you are so dead!"

"Try it fuck face!" I seethed. Members of the guild started coming at me

_"Open Gate of the lion  
Leo!"_

Loke appear next to me in a fighting stance.

"Princess, as lovely as always."

"Not the time Loke. Now is the time to beat the living shit out of these guys."

"All right, you take the ones on the right, I'll take the ones on the left" he mocked starting at the guild.

"Not a bad idea."

"Wait what? I was joking!" Too late for that, I had flung myself into the fight, kicking and punching anyone who got to close. But after a few minutes of this, I felt someone grab me. He had crazy strength. His hand was on my breast.

"Not cool man!" I roared, breaking his hold.

_"Star light!"_

I yelled. A golden light shone from me, badly injuring everyone who it touched, apart from Loke, of course. Even the building started to crumble; the placed has been infected with darkness itself. When it faded I was on the ground panting.

"Princess, I swear, your Star magic is beautiful" Loke said helping me up.

"Thanks Loke. Now we got to find the girls who were kidnapped" I stared down at Bico. After slapping him for a while he woke up. "Alright man, your choice. You can tell me where the girl you kidnapped is now, or you can tell me _after"_

"A-after what?" I gave him the same smile he'd given me earlier. A dark one.

"You want to find out?"

"No-no. Please leave us alone" He whimpered. "The kid is in the basement" Pathetic.

"And her older sister?"

"We killed her already."

"Come on Loke" I stood up dropping Bico. But before I left I sent a kick to his stomach, knocking him out again.

As we walked down to the basement I could hear a girl weeping. I looked around and spotted a girl with messy brown hair, ripped cloths and bruises on her, weeping in the corner.

"P-please leave me today, just for one day" She begged, mistaken me for the guild.

"Sweetie I'm not her to hurt you. I'm from Fairy tail. I'm here to help" I walked over pulling a knife from my boot, and cutting the rope used to restrain her. "Loke can you carry her?"

"Yeah, of course" He bent down and ever so gently picked her up. She started to cry again. What had they done to her?

We walked back to the town in silence, apart from the girl crying.

"So you defeated them already?" The mayor asked. The girl, who's name was Nina, was holding on to me. She had refused to let go the whole time.

"Yeah, I can show you the royal guard the way if you like?"

"That would be greatly apr-"

"Don't leave me" Nina whispered. My heat started crying.

"It's okay sweetie. You're safe now. We'll find your relatives and-"

"I'm afraid the girl has not family. She'll end up in an orphanage" The mayor said staring sadly at Nina.

"Oh" I whispered.

"I don't want to go to an orphanage" Nina cried.

"I'm sorry child, but your family had not next of kin."

"Please Lucy, don't leave me alone" She begged crying into my shirt. I thought for a moment. I already had a kid. Could I take care of another? I sighed out loud.

"Nina, please don't try and guilt this woman into taking care of you. She doesn't want kids" The mayor snapped making Nina cringe. I sighed once more.

"No Mayor it's alright. I have my own daughter. She just turned 3 months a week ago. Nina come here" I opened my arms and gave her a hug. "I'll make you a deal. I'll take you in, but in turn I never want to see you cry" I whispered into her ear.

"I promise Lucy" She whispered back. What had I just gotten myself into?

"Well truth is that went off with a hitch." I smiled at my new adopted daughter. She gave me a sad smile. I sighed.

"Nina what's wrong?"

"How am I never to cry again?" She asked innocently.

"You'll learn magic. You'll become a fairy tail member. And have a family that will be there whenever you need."

"Lucy. Why'd you take me in? Did you feel sorry for me?"

"A little. But truth is you have something, I can't place. I think you're a true Fairy at heart. And I'm sure the guild will accept you" I smiled given her a hug as we took our seats in the train.

"Lucy, how am I going to learn magic?" Hmm. Good question. I'd learned from my mother. So teaching was new to me.

"Well I guess a magic school. Or books. And I know a lot of mages, maybe they'll teach you" She sat on my lap snuggling into me.

"You said you have a daughter right? What's her name?" She yawned almost asleep.

"Emily Reaper Heart" I answered as she fell asleep in my arms.

**(That's a lot of word, that is. Any way I just loved doing this. I fell into a small writers block in it, but not as bad as my choice's is. So I hope you guys like this, and feedback, I would love. I also want to thank the ****2**** people who commented. And Jazbez, thank you. I thought of it whitest reading that arc. And yeah I am going to put her in some of those places.**

**Any way I hope you guys like it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's P.O.C**

"I can't believe you Lucy" Bisca said shaking her head. "You go out to beat up a dark guild, and come back with a second child."

Nina was holding Emily in the corner, gently rocking her from side to side. The guild had been shocked that I'd picked up a second kid on my mission. Nina had thought that they were rejection her. It wasn't till Romeo had introduced himself to her, that she had calmed down a little.

"Yeah well I couldn't just leave her there, now could I Bisca?" I asked putting my head on the table. "Listen. The master that trained me was a monk. He taught me to never turn away someone in need. If there's something I can do, then I have to do it."

"Yeah but now you got a second child. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Probable let her learn a magic of her choice. Let her join fairy tail, and hopefully she come to see it as her home, same as me" I said standing up.

I had just gotten back and hadn't had a moment to myself, not that I thought I would though. I still had to go shopping for stuff for my new house, not to mention I had to fix it up. Nina also needed new cloths. She only had the one set that the Mayor of Hoshi had provided. So I was going to have to get on top of that. But first things first. I was going to fix my house.

"Hey Macao you wouldn't happen to have any tools would you!" I called standing up.

"Maybe. But no one knows how to use them" He stood remerging through the storage room.

"That's alright, I do" I said cheerfully, happy to finally be getting somewhere.

"You do, do you? Well then I'll have to get you to fix the guild roof sometime" A cheeky smile growing on his lips.

"That might be too big a job for me. Any way I need to stop by the hardware store" I took the tool box from Maco.

"Nina, you coming? Or do you want to hang out here?" I asked as I past her.

"I'll stay here" She gave me one of her small smiles, before sitting in a chair rocking Emily in her sleep.

"Alright. I'll be back in 2 hours. Don't do anything Stupid."

I headed down the hill towards my house, planning on stopping bye to drop off the tool box; I couldn't help wondering what I was doing? I mean I'm not suited to be a mother, hell I could barely take care of myself, and now I had 2 young children who relied on me.

I sighed dropping off the tool box, and started heading towards town. I wonder what will happen now. I mean the Fairy tail I was use to always ended up in trouble. From the Phantom lord incident, to the Nirvana thing. Somehow we sniffed out trouble. I laughed at that. We were always causing problems, but we always fixed them.

I only needed some nails and roof tiles from the shops. I'd cut my own wood. It was too much for me to carry by myself, so I ended up calling out Virgo for some help. She responded by asking for punishment. Strange girl.

Our walk home was silent and uneventful. I didn't mind. Virgo had never been much of a talker.

When I returned home I found Bisca, Alzack, Romeo and Nina holding Emily sitting out front.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" I asked dropping of my newlt bought supplies.

"We thought we'd come by and help you out. Where's the wood?" Alzack ased staring down at the supplies.

"I was going to cut my own."

"But you don't have a saw" Romeo pointed out.

"Oh that's right you guys haven't seen my new magic style. Well alright. I spent the last year in a remote town the edge of the kingdom. There was a monk there who used a rare form of magic, that greatly relates to celestial magic, called star magic. I can use it pretty well, if I do say so myself" I walked over to a tree. "Here I'll show you" My hand started to glow gold, and with in a few seconds it had turned into a beacon of light. In one quick movement I sliced it through the tree. It took a second but then the tree slowly slid to the side and came crashing down. My hand returned to normal and I looked over at an impressed group of friends.

"That's so cool nee-Chan" Romeo exclaimed. He came over and looked at the clean slice. "Star magic. Never heard of it."

"No you wouldn't. Not many people use it anymore. I don't know why" I shrugged picking up the tree. I started to cut it into pieces I could use. As I did I was informed of everything that had been going on in the last year.

"Yeah after we lost master and everyone the guild was to depressed to start working again. We spent ages looking for them, we still are. Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale are helping us. But we haven't found anything so far. After about 6 months we lost the guild hall. We had nowhere to go, and then suddenly Twilight ogre was offering a hand. But it was covered in dirt. Turns out that we have to pay back double what we borrowed. They also come around once a month to harass us about the money. Macao won't let us fight back. We owe them money, and until it's paid we can't fight back" Bisca explained. "Any way what happened to you in the last year?"

"I told you I went and trained. I fell pregnant with Emily not long after I left. That's really all I've done in the last year" _Liar. _A voice hissed in my head. 'Oh so shut up' I hissed back.

"Not that fun huh? All well your home and you're bound to end up who knows how much trouble?'" Bisca and Alzack laughed. They made a lovely couple.

It took hours to finish the roof. But the work payed off and I didn't look half bad.

"Wow that took a while. But we're finished!" I chirped happily. "Thanks for helping you guys."

"No big Lucy. We're just happy that you're back and safe" Bisca gave me a smile. Waving as she and Alzack headed home.

"I should go to Nee-Chan, dad will be getting worried. Bye" He called walking away.

"Alright Nina we should probably get ready for bed ourselves" I opened the door and walked in. We had no furnish yet so I just spread out some blankets to sleep on, and made a small cote in the corner for Emily. I made us a quick soup. We ate in silence.

"Lucy" Nina said looking up from her bowl.

"What's up Nina?"

"I was wondering, If I could learn Ninja magic?" A slight blush crossed her cheeks.

"The magic you learn is up to you. But I don't know anyone who uses it. So I won't be much help there. Why do you want to learn it anyway?"

"I-I don't want to be there. I don't want to be so simple to find and end up like how I was."

"It's okay. I'll see if I can't find some books tomorrow. We'll head into town I'll buy some furnisher, and we'll get some new cloths. I might have to go on another job though. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I won't be by myself. I'll have fairy tail" She gave me a smile as she finished her soup.

"That's the spirit."

The next morning we headed into town. Me carrying Emily in one arm, holding Nina's hand in the other. I had my doubts yesterday on this exact same path, but now I felt this was right. This was what was meant to be happening.

Turned out that Nina's taste if fashion was so different from my own. She liked to ear cloths that covered her whole body. We had bought her quit a few shirts and pants. For some reason she wasn't too big on skirts or dresses. Though I did get her to buy one dress for anything special.

My own style of fashion had changed too. I wasn't as big on skirts now. Instead I bought a lot of shorts and pants. But I still bought some adorable skirts. I found somewhere to chance, since I'd been wearing the same cloths for a while now.

I changed into a simple pink bra, with a denim jacket over top. I had long dark skinny leg jeans on with my usual combat boots. I tied my hair in its half pony tail. When I walked out the bathroom Nina whistled.

"I didn't know you were like that, Lucy."

"Like what?" I asked innocently.

"You know. Showing more then you should" A light red crossed her checks.

"The only thing you should never show is everything. Always leave mystery."

"Do all writers talk like that?"

"Gah! How'd you know I write?"

"Master Macao told me. Do you still write?"

"No. I've been training for so long, I never had the time. Then Emily was born and it got away from me. But I'm going to start up once I'm settled back in" I had a determined look on my face.

"Can I read it?" I was taken aback by this.

"W-well of course you can. If you promise not to laugh, unless it's a comedy."

"Heh, sure thing Lucy."

"This is nice Lucy" Nina pointed out a small crib. It was made of a light wood, it a pink tinge over it. It had flower shapes cut out on the sides.

"Wow" I breathed. I checked the price, only a thousand Jewels! I was so getting it. I looked over an Nina who had been holding Emily, since we had bought too much. I had called out Virgo to help us carry everything. "You know, we'll have to go without beds for another week or so right?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. It's fairly warm out anyway" She shot me a dazzling smile.

"We'll head to the magic shop to see what we can find out on Ninja magic after this."

"Princess would you like me to take this all back to your house?" Virgo asked.

"Umm yes please. I'll just go pay for the crib" I walked off to find a salesman.

The magic shop had offered little on Ninja magic. A few books and incantation that related to it. I'd have to ask around. Maybe Hibiki would know something? I'd have to ask next time I was in the area. But either way, Nina looked exited to learn. I was happy someone was so into knowledge.

"Wow, Lucy there's so much!" She said flipping through the book. I was happy she was happy. We were heading home for the day. I'd have to take another job soon. I'd spent most of my money today. But that didn't matter. My family was happy so I was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Offff!" I breathed as I was slammed into the stonewall behind me. My magic had run out hours ago. My keys had been knocked out of my hand lost in the darkness._

_Cuts and bruises littered my body, but the worst pain was in my right leg. My attacker had slammed his foot on it not long ago, snapping the bone._

_My attacker bought his leg into my stomach, winding me. His cloak hid his face from view. Only his glowing red eyes shone beneath. His breath smelled of rotting meat and dead animals._

_He grabbed me by my hair, raising me to eye level. As his glowing orbs stared into my eyes, I felt my sanity leave me. I was falling into the pits of darkness._

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke from my dream -no, nightmare- painting. Sweat rolling down my body. I shifted my bed covers, raising by hand and illuminating the room in a soft golden glow, chasing away the shadows. I was alone. No one had crept into my room in the night. For the moment I was safe, but how long would that last? How long did I have before the walls I had created come crashing down?

As if on cue Emily started crying from her room. I sighed as I walked out of my room and headed to hers. I loved her, but in a way she would be my downfall. But at this moment I couldn't help but smile as I rocked her from side to side patting her back.

"I won't let anyone take you Em" I whispered kissing her forehead.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey Lucy I've been meaning to ask you, what's with the necklace you and Emily have?" Bisca asked. She was not 4 months pregnant and it was starting to show.

"Oh this?" I asked grabbing the pendent around my neck. It was oval in shape, small with patterns through it. It had a small black gem at the top, with a large white one in the middle. Emily's was the same but with a small white, and a large black. "Umm, the monk at the monastery, he umm, he gave to me. As a good luck charm before I left" _'Must you lie to your friends so much?'_ Came the world's most annoying voice in a head. 'Shut it!' I snapped.

"Oh, well it's very pretty" Bisca went back to what she was doing. I sighed inwardly. I really need to stop lying to my friends, but what could I do? If I told them the truth, he'd come.

"Lucy-Neechan, what are we doing today?" Nina asked coming up to me. It had been just under 4 months since I had adopted her. But instead of seeing me as her mother, she saw me as an older sister.

"I don't know. Sorry Ni-Chan I didn't get much sleep last night" she frowned at me.

"Well, I guess I'll go train then" Her eyes seemed to fall for a moment, but perked up right away. Training always got her. I still hadn't had a chance to go see Hibiki yet, but I'd get around to it. Eventually.

Nina ran out the guild, saying something about disappearing. Honestly, Ninja magic was strange to learn. Apart from the usual fine turning of magic, she also had to learn different skills that referred to being a ninja. Sneak, multitude of weapons, as well as disappearing into the shadows, though that may be magic, not sure.

As Emily started to wake in my arms I shifted her. She'd need a feed soon. I had never produced milk, so she'd been on a sort of power shake.

"I got to go Bisca. I'll see you later" I waved as I exited the guild hall, singing as we walked.

_"Hush little child  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment._

_"Hush now my child  
The times come to play  
Here in my garden of maaagic."_

I stopped abruptly. Something was wrong. The air was different. Sun light was moving. I looked down at Emily to see her necklace glowing slightly. Crap.

I poured my own magic into mine, lightening the dark stone. Hers slowly died down. Shit. Her magic was growing stronger. I'd have to keep a closer check on her from now. Who knows who might come snooping?

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

I looked into Emily's eyes. Just a shade darker then my own. I Smiled as she started giggling. I had no idea how someone so pure could hold something so dark.

"Lucy-Neechan" Dian called from the bedroom door. I looked up and smiled at her.

"What's up Di-Chan?"

"Well I was wondering. Well could you and I go on a Job?" I was shocked. She'd never asked to go on one before.

"Ummm, sure. Why?" She held up a piece of paper. Honestly I wouldn't count it as a job. All we had to do was entertain some people with magic. But it was the locations.

"You know, that's surprisingly close to where Blue Pegasus is."

"R-really? I hadn't noticed" She smiled innocently at me.

"Liar" I laughed.

"Oh come on Nee-Chan. You said you'd walk to the Hibiki guy for me. Please" She whined.

I sighed. "Alright. I'll call out Virgo for 2 days. Hopefully my Magic last that long" Dian stared at me open mouthed.

"Nee-Chan, I've seen you with all your zodiac spirits out for an hour. 2 days with just one? You'll do that easily" I winked at her.

"I know I was just fooling with ya."

"Bully" she puffed. She got upset over the smallest things.

As she walked out of the room in a huff, I looked down at Emily, close to sleep. This kid almost never cried. It unnerved me a little. I poured a little more magic into my necklace, just as a precaution. Then called out Virgo.

_"I open thee gate of the Virgin,  
Virgo!"_

"Punishment, Princess?" God, why'd she always ask that?

"umm no Virgo. I was wondering if you'd watch Emily for a day or 2?"

"Of course Princess" She bowed to me.

"Thanks. I won't be long" I waved as I left the house. I'd have to get the mission accepted by master Macao. But I was strong enough that he'd let me go on any mission by myself. On a good day my magic energy might revile that of Urtear and her time arc. I doubted I could trust her though. Gray might have, but now I'd never get the chance to ask him. So she could just as easily been lying to me. But if what she said was true, she I help her or stop her?

**(I didn't get a chance to spell check this, since i wanted to get it up before i had to crash, so sorry. Also i need some help.**

**I was going to put in my own arc, but should i do it with in the seven year or when i get Natsu and everyone back?**

**Also should i just skim the seven years, or do a couple of chapters about what happened in that year. **

**I'll give you a hint about the arc to. It involves how Emily came to be. So what do you think? Team Natsu in or out? **

**(see i knew there was a reason people wrote these comments. I knew))**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I apologise to the mystery around this story. All will be revealed I tell you this. Just give me some time. Also I was reading over the last chapter and saw Dina instead of Nina. Sorry I was writing a chapter for my other story, My Choice. So when I read over that I saw Dianna as Nianna. Stupid brain is stupid.)  
~****Lucy's P.O.V****~  
**The trip to morning lore (Neither the Anime or the Manga has mentioned the town Blue Pegasus is in, so meh) was quit and uninvent full. Nina was Snoozing quietly on the train. For some reason the gentle rocking from side to side calmed her down. I laughed as I thought of someone else and transport. Natsu had always been sick on transportations, and here in front of me someone else I held dear couldn't stay awake. Ironic really.  
As the train pulled into the station I woke Nina. She was slightly grumpy, but didn't mind. She couldn't wait to meet Hibiki. I was slightly nervous. I hadn't see the Trimens for a while. I hoped they had gotten out of there flirty ways.  
"Lucy-Nee-Chan. Where do we have to go for the job anyways?" Nina asked as she skipped besides me. I smiled and sighed.  
"Not far. It's a local hot spot that's been having some trouble lately. So they want some entertainment" Nina grabbed on to my hand after a few minutes. This simple action alone shocked me. While she loved me, she was very headiest to be touched. This was another reason I was worried about meeting the Trimens. Hey where certainly hands on.  
We walked in quit till we found a the employers night club. It was pretty with a nice feel to it. But I had been burned by enough pretty things in the last year. So I didn't really care for it.  
"Wow" Nina whispered. I sighed dragging her in.  
The place was dimly lit. It had a few tables and chairs. A bar in the back. And a dance floor.  
"How….. hip."  
"Oh thank you, that's what I was going for" Came the pitched voice of a small man. I hadn't even notice him standing there, he was that small.  
"You must be our employer. Mr…"  
"Kip. But you can me Alex. Nice to meet you young lady's" Alex shook our hands.  
"To be honest I was a little surprised that a job came from here. I would have thought that you would have gotten Blue Pegasus to help since this is their home town and all" I shrugged waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, no, no, no. I couldn't ask the lovely mages at Blue Pegasus, they come here all the time. I wouldn't want to in convinced any of them" I sweat dropped. If he was paying I don't think they'd care, plus they love to be on show. "Anyway enough talk about that. You are here just in time. The show will start in an hour. So please go change into these" He held up 2 costumes. Oh hell! One was my size, showing a lot of my breast, with gold trimming on black cloth. Is had a long skirt that split in the middle. I golden tiara on top.

Nina's cloths were a little more. It covered her whole body in a black cloth. It hung loose around her sides, with a blue cape. I saw a little smirk as Nina stared at my cloths.

"looks a bit like what you're wearing Ne-Chan" There was a little truth to her words. At the moment I was wearing a golden bra, with a black open jacket. But I was covering most of my breasts! This thing, not so much.

I sighed. I had learned a long time ago not to argue with the client. I just took the cloths, glaring daggers at Nina and headed to the back.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

An hour later, the crowded was packed. People where dancing, chatting getting piss assed drunk and so on so forth.

"I'm not sure if this was such a good job for you Nina" I said staring out on stage.

"Oh Nee-Chan, lighten up. I won't be seen for most of the thing anyway. We worked it out already" It was true. I would use my Star magic for different things, and Nina would be a shadow, in the background making my magic brighter. But this club…..

"Yeah I know, but I don't like the club that much."

"Too late to turn back now ladies" chipped Alex. This guy was starting to get on my nerves. I sighed as I pulled Nina close to me and whispered in her ear.

"Be careful alright? This may be your first job, and by the looks of it, an east one. But you never know what can go wrong. Alright?" Nina nodded as we were called on stage."

"And now ladies and gentlemen I give you, the star princess, and Lady of the shadows!" Show time.

**Hibiki's P.O.V**

I almost chocked at who came on stage. I hadn't seen Lucy in over a year. Ren and Eve seemed to notice as well.

"Hey Hibiki, isn't that Lucy-Chan?" Eve asked staring at the golden haired girl.

"I think it is" I learned forward on my chair to get a better look. Lucy seemed physically unconfutable, fidgeting with her cloths, and such. Put as soon as the music started to play, she smiled. Granted a fake one, but a smile none the less.

She lifted her hands and a soft golden light appeared. That was new. Within a few moments it had grown into an almost blinding light.

A shadow came from the back, wrapping it's self in the light. It then moved away and began to dance with it. Lucy, in turn was moving her arms with the time of music. Light emitting from her hands, creating a golden trail.

The music sped up a step and the light from her hands turned into golden whips. She lashed them at the audience bringing cries of joy. She turned around and the light engulfed her. A second late the music dropped. The light around her body, moved inwards and outwards with the music beat. A final loud beat and it jumped off her body. A light glitter fell over the audience. Next to her stood a little girl. They took a bow and then Lucy rushed her off the stage.

"Now that, was interesting" I said learning back in my chair. Sipping my drink.

"What are you thinking, Hibiki?" Eve asked me.

"I was just thinking of paying a visit to an old friend."

**Lucy's P.O.V**

That was annoying. The cloths I had been wearing, where not constable at all. As soon as I was of the stage I changed back into my normal cloths. Nina seemed to have loved it, asking to do an encore. I had vigorously refused.

"Hell no! I won't go" I had huffed crossing my arms and stamping my feet.

"Hehe. Oh Nee-Chan, you're so cute when you flustered" I grumbled at her, and decided we'd be leaving for Blue Pegasus. I went out and collected our pay from, Alex. He, like Nina asked for another show. I had turned him down. In truth we had only come to see The Trimens. I had no time for this booty show.

"You sure we can't do another show Nee-Chan?" I glared daggers at her, and that was the end of it.

"Come on, we'll get a room for tonight. I 'll see what I can do tomorrow" As we walked to the local inn I heard 3 sets of foot steps behind us. A year ago I would have sped up, but now I slowed down. I could hear the footsteps just a little bit behind us. I could see Nina was unconfutable. She heard them to.

In one quick movement I pushed Nina behind me, made 2 Star whips and stared eye to eye with-

"Hibiki?"

"In the flesh" He smiled at me and I sighed. Relived and a little pissed.

"You guys spooked Nina" I huffed. Eve moved to her side.

"Oh I'm sorry sweet heart. If you want I can be your pet?" Nina squealed and turned into a shadow, disappearing into my pocket. I sighed, rubbing my temple.

"She doesn't like people. Sorry. Anyway what can I do for you?"

"Oh we just caught your show" I went beat red. "Quite intrusting. What was that magic?" Hibiki asked me as we started walking to the inn.

"Star Magic. It's an old and Rare magic."

"Interesting. I've never come across it before" Hibiki rubbed the back of his head.

"I did say it was rare, right?" The Trimens smiled at me.

"Anyway what brings you here?" Ren asked.

"Actually, Hibiki" They seemed shocked.

"Me?"

"Yeah. I, well Nina wanted to ask you something" I pulled the shadow out of my pocket, and threw her into the air. She squeaked and turned into a human again. Blushing like a lobster, she stared at her feet.

"What did you want to ask me princesses?" Nina looked him in the eye, taking a giant breath.

"Nee-Chansaidthatyoumightknowsome thingaboutninjamagic?" The Trimens blinked once. Twice. Thrice. I sighed.

"She said 'Nee-Chan said you might know something about Ninja magic?'" I translated.

"Not much. Why?"

"It's her magic. But no one we know can use it. So I thought of you….."

"And you thought you'd come pay me a visit? Well if you stop by Blue Pegasus tomorrow, I'll see if I can't find anything" Nina squealed and ran to hug Hibiki. Only to stop short and change her direction, running to my side.

"Thank you so much!" She bowed, hiding behind my leg. Eve raised an eye brow. I smiled.

"I'll explain later. But thank you Hibiki, she's been nagging me for a month to ask you" I said goodnight to the Trimens heading for the counter. I payed for a room for tonight, and ushered Nina up there. We fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

**Hibiki's P.O.V**

"Did Lucy seem different to you?" eve asked as we walked back to the guild hall.

"Yeah more confident" I answered. She had stood with an air of authority around her.

"And did you see what she was wearing? Almost nothing!" Ren pointed out. Of course he'd notice that first. But it was true. The Lucy I knew had worn low cut shirts, but never just a bra. Something had happened to her in the last year. And I was going to find out what.

**(Sorry if this seems a little rushed. I've been writing it in class, and I can't take it home to check for spelling mistakes, so meh.**

**Oh this is going somewhere. But you'll have to see where.**

**After much thought, I have decided to do 3 arcs. So this is going to a long ass story. The last arc will be about Emily's farther and all that. It will also be after the 7 year time skip, so you have been warned. But at the moment I'm doing an arc that will include Blue Pegasus. So if you like the boys and gals from Blue Pegasus I apologise if they seem OOC. I'm not a fan. They piss me off with their womanizing ways.**

**Be patient, once my exams are over I'll be uploading a lot more. And I'll get to the Farther arc later (Hehe I'm keeping my story hostage)**

**With lots of love. Jeeves.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

"So what sort of Ninja magic can you already do?" Hibiki asked. I sighed; this could take 5 minutes or 5 hours, depending on how much she told him. As those 2 blabbered away about magic, I was left with the rest of the Trimen's to entertain me. At the moment I was trying to pry Eve from me.

"Man -argh- have you ever –god dammit- heard of personal space?" I asked, trying to escape from a hug.

"I'm sorry Lucy-Chan, we don't believe in that!" He said snuggling into me. I sighed in defeat, ordering a beer from the waitress. I wasn't a heavy drinker, but I still liked to drink.

"Lucy-San, here" Ren said pushing a drink towards me. "It's not like I got it for you or anything."

"Don't you have sherry?" I asked taking a sip of the beer I had bought. Ren turned beat red, looking away. Muttering something.

"So what have you been up to, Lucy-Chan?" Eve asked me, snuggling deeper still into my shoulder.

"Umm, let's see. I went off to train for a while. So I learnt a caster magic. I've been going of a lot of missions of late. Master Macao's thinking of moving me to an S-class level" Ren interrupted me.

"Like Erza-San?" I flinched. I still miss all my Nakama. "Sorry" He said.

"No, it's okay. I just still miss them" I sighed. "And yeah, like Erza."

"That'd make you really strong then."

"Yeah, I guess" I was fiddling with my drink. Somehow this conversation had started to depress me. "Anyway. Umm I adopted Nina here" I gestured to Nina. "Oh and I had a baby" I took a swing of my drink, not seeing that the conventions around me had stopped.

"A b-baby?" Hibiki asked in a shocked tone. He'd turned away from Nina now, a I saw a little irritation on her face.

"Yep. Emily. She's going on for 8 months soon." **(If you remember she was 3 when Lucy returned to the guild. Then there was a 4 month time skip, but it was really subtle. All I said was 'Bisca was now 4 months pregnant') **

"Wow" Eve whispered. "What does that mean that you're taken?" He pulled away from the hug. Heh, finally.

"No, I'm not" I took another swing of my beer, it was running on empty.

"Then how do you have a baby?" Ren asked.

"You guys are skirt chases. You don't need to be in a serious relationship to get knocked up, you know."

Eve made a sound that was somewhere in-between a little kid yelping when he sees a birthday cake, and a puppy whining. He came straight back for a hug.

"That means I can keep hugging you!" He smiled at me. Gosh, these guys may be annoying, but they were damn cute!

"Whatever." I looked around the Blue Pegasus guild hall. It was a lot flashier then either of the fairy tail guilds were. With couches, lots of beautiful men and women and I flashy bar! With lots of fancy drinks I'd never heard of. I saw the request board of to one side. My eyes scanned the jobs. Wow! There were a lot that I'd never seen at fairy tail. Now a days we didn't get many big jobs, so seeing all of them bought back memoirs of old times.

Eve noticed where I was looking a giggled. Do guys even giggle? "Yeah, we get a lot of good jobs now a days" He smiled grabbing my hand and dragging me over. "Let's see. There's one to eliminate a demon hoard. A dark guild taking over a town. A curse that's putting people to sleep for weeks. Yeah there's a lot of variety" I sighed at that, heading back over to the bar.

"Yeah fairy tails lucky if we get asked to get rid of wild animals. There's never any fun missions."

"Why don't you come on a mission with us? I mean you're here and all" Ren offered.

"Love to, but no. Master would never allow it. Plus there is the little factor of being in different guilds….."

"That's no biggie. I'm sure master Bob would love to have you. For one missions, of course" Eve rushed.

"I don't know. I mean I do miss the bigger missions, but I can't take Nina on one" I shook my head from side to side. "I mean this is her first actual mission! I could never take her off to kill monsters."

"Why not?" Hibiki asked. "She seems to have grasped the basics of Ninja magic. A little field work would do he good for her" I was shocked. I really hadn't expected today to go like this. I was hoping for her just to get some tips, or maybe a little training. Not be offered a deadly mission.

But as I looked at her I saw her eyes shining. I couldn't turn her down now. Sighing I stood up.

"I'll go ask master Macao" I head a cheer come from all 4 of them. If I didn't know better, I'd say they planned this.

**~A few minutes later~**

"You sure that's wise Lucy?" Macao asked. I had gone and contacted him, veer lacrima **(?)**.

"Well, no. Not really. But I somehow got roped into it."

"Those Trimen's" Macao muttered. Sighing he smiled. "Well, just don't get into any trouble. If I remember every time there's a team up, the world gets a little closer to ending" I smiled at the screen.

"Don't worrier master. My days of fighting crazed, super powered mages are over. **(yeah, no. Lol) **I'll see you in a bit" I turned off the screen and headed back towards the Trimen's and Nina.

"Master said we can join you. But nothing crazy" I warned them. I saw Hibiki and Ren high five, Nina smiled from ear to ear, and Eve tried to hug me again.

"Yay. I get to go on a real mission!" Nina cheered. Sighing I picked her up, **(Remember she's only 7) **and heading over towards the request board.

"This looks good!" Ren called pulling off a request.

"Destroy the dark guild Bedded wench? Not on your life."

"How about….. Oh this one looks good" Ren said holding up a request. "All we'd have to do is… Kill a few werewolves."

"Oh hell no. Werewolves are terrifyingly strong" I refused to mess with them. Nina sighed. Moving her gave from the board to mine. Her grey eyes held my for a few moments, silently saying _'don't be a bully! Let me do something fun!'_ Sighing I returned my gaze to the board. Searching for something _fun_ but not harmful to our health.

Then I spotted it. A small flyer, with a few cursive words written in black ink. Slightly yellowing at the sides, indicating that it had been there for a while. Fare price, and only involved taking down 4 mages. There were 5 of us, should be simple. I pulled it off and showed it to the other 4 members of my rag tag team.

A smile crept on to Hibiki's face. "Sounds fun."

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Mater Bob had approved of the job. And after giving us a run down on how we now represented 2 guilds and we can't be rude or destroy anything, he sent us off wishing us the best of luck.

"You know, this is just a little bit fun" I chirped. Nina had crawled out of my arms as soon as we had left the guild, and was now skipping along besides my leg.

"It is isn't it?" Flashing a toothy grin at me she happily skipped a little ahead.

"So, you're a mother now are you?" Hibiki asked. He had moved his way around Eve and was now at my other side. Sighing a turned my head to meet his gaze.

"Yeah. She's so cute" I squealed. "I left her with Virgo, so she should be alright for a while."

"Wait!" Eve said stepping in front of us and holding up his hands. "If you left her with one of your spirits, then your magic is being drained right now. What if we need you in a fight?"

"Oh it's alright. My magic should support her for 2 or 3 weeks in this world. But it would start to hurt her, so we should finish this as fast as we can. If not faster."

"2 or 3 weeks?" Ren muttered. "Thant's a long time Lucy."

"Weeeeeell, I did get a big power boost last year" I smiled mischievously. Why what had happened to me was no smiling matter, around my friends I was always in a better mood.

"One day you're going to tell us what happened to you" Hibiki warned. My smile fell from my face.

"No. I don't think I will."

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Our employer was a young woman maybe late 20's. She had shoulder length green hair that matched her green eyes. A bowler hat, rimmed with a dark green cut ribbon. She wore a black suit with a green undershirt. She carried a can, even though she didn't walk with a limp. The can it's self could tell you how much she was worth. With an emerald on the top, it was a light wood colour with spirals cut downwards.

Her name was Jay.

"It's so good of you to take this job" She said shaking our hands, a warm smile on her face

"Well we're happy to help" Eve smile sitting neck to her. Her smile melted away.

"Hmmm. Could you please sit on the other couch. I'm not good with people."

"Oh. S-sure I'll just….." Eve muttered standing up and walking away. I could basically see the tears in his eyes.

"I must thank you for taking this job. I would have done it myself, but I would stand no chance against them."

"Who are them, miss?" Nina asked. Good girl, always ask the questions.

"If I tell you, will you still take the job?"

"We accepted it, so we have to. Right?" Nina looked at our faces. Each of use in turn nodding at her.

"They are a thorn in my neck" She stopped for a moment. With one sudden movement she stood and walked over to the fire place, taking hold of an old photograph. In it I saw 4 people who looked to be having a great time, smiling and laughing at something I couldn't make out. Slightly off to the side I saw Jay, her wide eyes fixed on what made the others so happy. Someone had just put their arm around Jay, laughing hysterically.

"They call themselves The League of Extraordinary Can Users. There an old group. Older than the Dragon wars" I gasped. That was 400 years ago! "Yes, they're quiet old. They are also unpredictable. Changing sides almost as soon as they have affiliated themselves with one. They are brutal, untrustworthy, incomprehensible blood thirsty beings. But they are intelligent. So much so that they probable already know you're coming. There are already laying down traps to ensnare each individual person. Your magic will have no effect on them. They will hunt you down like dogs on a rabbits trail. So I ask you once more. Will you take this job? Now you know slightly what you are up against."

Sighing I stood up. Why do I always get these kinds of jobs? "We took the job. We have to see it through" Jay lifted her head, and looked me straight in the eyes. Her green orbs staring so intently at mine that I thought I would be lost again.

"You girl. I am so sorry" a tear leaked from her left eye. Had she known what I was thinking? "I am so sorry to have to place you in another situation like this. After the life you have led I'm sure all you want to do is rest. But you cannot. For I see more suffering in your future."

"H-how do you know what my future holds?" I asked. My body had gone numb. This woman scared me.

"My name is Jennie. Also known as the Jaybird. I am the only clairvoyant who is never wrong. I am also the guild master, as it were, of The League of Extraordinary Can Users. And right know I implore you to stop my friends" Jay dropped the photo graph, and for the first time I saw what the group where smiling at.

**(Heh. Cliff hanger. So sorry. I just got on holidays so I might be able to get 2 chapters per day. I'm having so much fun right now, I'm going to start the next chapter.**

**I think i got all the spelling mistakes this time, but if not sorry.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Not, dark and disturbing part coming up, I'll sum it up here for those with a weak stomach, so spoiler alert. I'll add an alert to when the gore is over.**

**There is a dead girl in the photo, and everyone around her, apart from jay, is really happy and enjoying themselves.)**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Gasping I pulled Nina behind me. I felt my stomach churn. In the photograph I saw the most disgusting image ever taken.

Jay, along with 4 other people, stood over the tortured body of a young girl. Maybe 12 or 13. Her left arm was bent back at an unnatural angel. Her eye's had been removed, and blood still wept form the sockets. I could see that the photo had been taken just as she had cried out in pain.

What was worse than that was that she was completely naked. The nipples of her small still developing breasts had been cut off. Carved into her stomach were the words, _Property of the league of Extraordinary Can user_. Under that they had the nerve to carve a smiley face.

But probable the worst thing in the photo was that the people where having a jolly old time. A girl with red hair had slung her arm around a scared Jay. 2 men were pushing each other's shoulders. One of them had black hair, while the other had orange. The one with black hair was holding a knife with blood on it. And just of the corner stood a girl with long blue hair. She held a sketch pad in front of her and was seemingly drawing the scene. These people were sick.

**(Alright that should be all. Sorry to anyone who didn't heed my warning. I'm a slasher writer. If I ever have the chance I'll write a horror story. But yeah, people don't like my slasher stories.)**

I felt my face pale as a backed out of the room, Nina still behind me. She had seen some terrible things- hell she'd had terrible things done to her- but I'd never let her see that. I am positive that, that is the most disturbing image I'd ever seen. I felt like I was about to throw up.

The Trimen's had seen it to. They, like me, where backing out of the room. A sad look crossed Jay as she bent down to pick the photo up.

"Yes. For many, many years I went along with my vulgar friends. Commuting such heinous acts with them. But some good came over the years….. Eventually. After close to 200 years they return-" I CUT JAY OFF.

"Wait, 200 years ago?" I gasped. That was a long time ago. I didn't know who she could have been alive back then and yet look so young now.

"Well actually it was 400 years ago. But it was 200 years after that. Now may I continue?" I nodded nubble. "Good. Now where was I? Oh yes. Close to 200 years after they returned from madness. I don't know why I didn't fall into the abyss like them, but I never did. They were ashamed –as they should have been- of the acts they had committed. So they set out to right the wrongs. But that only lasted 50 or so odd years. I don't know what happened, but once again I lost my friends to the darkness, you mortals call insanity" sighing Jay put the photo back in its original place. She shifted her gaze from the photo to me. "But they returned to me. After many year they returned. They have been sane for so many years. I was a fool to believe they'd stay. That this darkness, this disease would leave them. Close to a year ago they lost themselves again. That's when I sent out the request. The people who came have yet to return. I fear my comrades may have rid them from this plan of existence. I hate to bring more people into this, but I must. Many people's lives are at stake here.

While I have yet to identify the threat I know one is coming. They never stay quiet for long. I need you. I tried to take them down numerous times, but sadly I have yet to succeed. So I thought, maybe it's not that I can't, more like I won't? No matter what they do, I can't think of them as enemies. They are my friends. My Nakama" I couldn't help but feel like that last sentence was aimed at me, and only me. Her eyes started at me with such pity I wanted to punch her. This is the very reason why I didn't tell people about that year.

_'No it isn't. Don't lie to yourself. It degrades you' _came the ever so persistent voice in my head.

_'Can you never leave me alone?' _I asked.

_"No ma'am" _Sighing I saw that Jay's eyes had narrowed at me. H-had she somehow heard our conversation? Was she physic? If she was then she probable knew all about that year. Well duh, she had kinda pointed that out, but still. I was worried.

"You have accepted this job, so I expect you to do as you said. Eliminate my comrades. And any prize you desire is yours" I gasped.

"I-I thought you had a set price?" Eve enquired.

"Yes, it was. A year ago. I have raised the prize substantially since then. This has become such a worrying situation, that I need it taken care of _now_!" Jay emphasized the last word.

"J-jay, I really don't want to take N-nina into this" I started stumbling over my words. This woman had an aura that scared me. Plus I didn't want Nina in this. I had promised master that I was done with craved powerful wizards.

"She can stay here" Jay's voice was deafly calm, like she knew this was coming.

"I-I'm not sure about that" I didn't want to leave Nina in the care of someone I didn't know.

"Well you can't really take her with you. And you said that you take this job" Damn she was right. We had stated that we would take the job. No matter what.

Sighing I turned and knelt down to Nina's eye level. "Nina, I-I'm going to leave you with Jay."

"What why!? You promised to take me on this mission" Nina had no idea, what we had been talking about. She had stamped her foot on the ground and gave me an annoyed face. Sighing I looked at her in the eyes.

"Cause I said so. Listen even though I don't act like it, I am you guardian. I have to keep you from danger, and there is going to be a lot. Please, please just stay here for me. If you do I promise I will take you on a mission. Any mission you want. But for now, for this time, you have to stay on the side lines. Alright?" Nina had suddenly found her shoes very interesting, because she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Alright Nee-Chan. I'll stay here" Her voice was barley a whisper.

I ruffled her hair. "Good girl" As I stood I pushed her slightly towards Jay. Slowly she started moving towards her. During this entire scene Jay had stayed silent. Our eyes locked and a silent agreement came between us.

"Alright Jay. Where do we start" Hibiki broke through the silence.

"You start, as the start" Well no duh.

**(Why haven't I posted this? Oh right because I'm an idiot. I totally space on my writing. Anyway read and review, alright?**

**Oh and this is just an important filla. That's why it's so short. **

**Also go read my other story. I just got back off of A short Hiatus so my new chapters up. Lots of love Bj-Chan)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"I hate when people talk in riddles like that. Can you just tell us where we have to go" Ren sighed. I guess he didn't like how vague Jay's answer was. She smiled at him.

"I believe I did. You start at the start."

"Alright but where is the start" I asked. This was getting annoying.

"The start? Well that's here" Jay smiled at us. In one movement that was too quick for me to see she grabbed Nina by the shoulder and they disappeared in a blinding green light. Shocked I stared at where she had been only a moment ago. "The only way to win against my comrades is to separate then from there power source. The cans….." Her voice echoed around the room.

Where had she taken Nina!? And what had she meant? This was the start? Well I guess this is where we are starting our mission, but now what? Where do we go from here?

I turned and looked at my comrades. My anger at her shone on their faces.

"What the hell just happened!?" Hibiki yelled.

"I don't know. And what did she mean that this was the start? Where do we go from here?" Eve asked, kneeling down and looking at the slightly darker wood. The light that had taken Jay and Nina had burnt the wood slightly, leaving a foul smell in the air.

I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. Nina my adopted daughter had just disappeared in front of my eyes. I felt like I might go in to a panic attack. My breath started coming out in short gasps, and I couldn't seem to get any in my lungs. Hibiki noticed this, and I think I saw worry in his eyes.

"Lucy calm down, we'll get her back. You know we wi-" A deafening explosion rang throughout the house. I felt my feet lift of the ground as I was thrown into the wall at the far end of the room. My ears weren't working. Only a ringing sound. Slowly the dust cleared.

Not far from where I had hit the wall, I saw Hibiki knocked out. He was never the strongest mage. His magic was more of a support than anything else. I could vaguely see Eve truing to stand. I couldn't even spot Ren, but the again there was a lot of dust and smoke covering half the room.

I tried to stand but fell to the ground almost instantly gasping in pain. My ankle was twisted at an odd angel. Shit. I looked around trying to spot the source of the explosion. And slowly as the air settled I saw a large gap in the wall, right behind where we had been standing only seconds ago.

That wasn't the most shocking thing thought. It was the person who stood there. Well really floated there. Suspended in mid-air was the red haired girl from the photo, the one who had slung her arm around Jay.

She was maybe 15 or 16. Her hair was waist long, and a much darker shade or red then Erza's had been. While hers was a scarlet colour, this girl's was blood red. The same colour as her eyes. She wore a white dress just longer then her knees. It would have been pretty, if it didn't have blood stains running down it. She wore no shoes, she didn't need then after all she was floating. She had a beautiful face, or it would have been if it wasn't twisted into a cruel smile. Her teeth seemed to have been sharpened because they ended in points, a lot like fangs. And just like Jay, she carried a can. This one was made of white wood. At the top a ruby that was weeping blood, or at least that's what it looked like.

She opened her mouth as if to say something. But instead she let out a cruel laugh. It rang out for what seemed like hours, creeping into my mind, bouncing around in side of my head. It had such a dark aura to it. When it final stopped she started at each of us in turn, that same smile plastered on her face.

"You are the people Jaybird has sent against us? You can barely stand, let alone fight!" She sounded like a child. Her voice was so angelic it was hard to believe how dark its owner was. Staring at us she raised her right hand, the one with the can, and the weeping liquid seemed to turn into a jelly like substance. In one swift movement it had shot forward, heading directly for me.

I barley had any time to react, but somehow I got a barrier up. The blood hit it with such force I felt it rattle my bones. But it stopped it. It didn't come any closer.

A frown appeared on the girls face. "You ruined my fun girl. That's not nice" the blood fell to the floor. I was sure it was blood now. It was so close I could smell it.

The girl shot the jelly blood once again, but this time it headed towards Eve. He was too far for me to reach. The blood hit him with so much force; he was sent backwards hitting the wall once again. But it didn't stop there. No, it crawled all around him. Engulfing him. I got one last look at his face. Such fear. And then he was gone. He had disappeared into the blood.

I stared in shock as the blood lit up slightly. Then the light shot back toward the cane, and the blood went slack. Falling to the ground. There was no Eve. He was gone. Killed without even lifting a finger. I can see why no one had yet to come back, and was glared Jay had taken Nina away. She wouldn't be able to handle seeing this.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled snapping out of my shocked state. I felt my magic slipping out, and ever so slowly I lost it, and my magic took control of me.

My hair and eyes glowed gold, the pain in my ankle subsided from the adrenaline and I could stand again. I stared at this woman, no, this devil, and I lost it. I felt my entire magic supply fly towards her in one blinding attack. In the back of my head I was faintly worried about Virgo disappearing and leaving Emily alone, but I didn't care. This devil had to pay.

My attack shocked her. She raised her cane and the blood formed a shield. But still my attack continued. Braking through and hitting her head on. She fell to the ground. Pulling herself to her feet, I saw she didn't have a scratch on her. All my strength gone, I fell to the floor.

"Wow" she whispered, staring at me. "I've never felt an attack like that. You even broke my shield" she walked towards me. Stepping over broken bits of wood and glass. I saw her feet start to bleed but she didn't seem to care that much and just kept walking. She came and stood in front of me. She held her hand out to me. "I'm Samantha. But people call me Sam" I stared at her in disbelief. Her hand just hung in front of me. Slowly she started to get irritated. "TAKE THE HAND YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She screeched at me. I didn't have the strength to fight her so slowly I grabbed her hand. "Good girl" She pulled me to my feet and looked me up and down.

I started to feel unconfutable. I mean I was proud of my body, hell I showed it off more than most girls. But under her gaze I felt like I should be dressed like my grandma. With only my hands and face showing, instead of my stomach and legs. Gulping I pulled my jacket closed over my bra. A smile crossed her face.

"So shy, but you have a beautiful body. And such a power, oh I love it. I, want it" And with that she grabbed me and kissed me. Ah gross this woman was kissing me! But what was worse is that I felt my magic being drained from me. I couldn't feel it anymore. Oh god she's stealing my magic!

With fear I try to pull back, but she holds me in place. Her eyes stare at me with dark insanity. Oh god, I'm going to lose my magic! With a one last desperate attempt I kneed her in the stomach. Shock covers her face, obviously no one's done that to her. But still she held on. My lips start to burn, and the worlds going black. I've lost. I'm losing my magic and there's no one to help me.

Just before everything goes black, I feel the air shoot past me, knocking Sam off her feet. She was sent fly off to the side. Gasping I fall to the ground. I looked over and saw Ren panting. Air magic, of course. I felt like hugging him.

"Lucy I know that almost killed you, but damn that was hot" I smiled at him.

"Somehow I knew you'd saw something like that" I manga to rasp out. He comes over and offers me his hand. I take it and lean on him. "We got to get Hibiki out of here, that lady's strong as shit."

"Thank you sweetie" I involuntarily shiver. I painfully turn my head to see Sam getting up.

"We got to go. _Now_" I whisper, before Ren starts to lead me out of the building. "Wait Hibiki-"

"I already got him out" Ren says pulling me out through the bustard up wall.

"You could have told me."

"Didn't have time. Now hurry lets go" He dragged me out into the surrounding woods.

I could hear Sam on our trail. She didn't seem to care if she caught us or not, because she was only walking. I don't know why she wasn't flying, seeing as it would be faster and quieter, but I was happy she wasn't.

"Do you even know where we're going?" I ask Ren. We've been running for quite a while now, and I don't think he knows where we're going.

"Of course I do. Hibiki woke up not too long ago, so he sent a map to where he was."

"Uh-hu" I nod not really believing him. But follow him none the less.

After what seemed like hours we finally met up with Hibiki. We'd somehow lost Sam a while ago.

"You guys okay?" Hibiki asked, taking up other arm. I still couldn't walk by myself, and the extra support was really helping.

"Been better, but I'll live" I said learning ageist a tree. "You?"

"Slight headache, but it'll go" I nodded at him, tears welling in my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't save Eve, h-he's dead" I stopped holding back the tears and they ran down my checks. My body was riddled with heavy sobs.

"Hey Lucy, it's not your fault, you couldn't do anything to stop it. It's alright" Hibiki said hugging me. I cried into his shoulder.

"I hate to brake this touching little scene, but we have unfinished business Heartfillia" I pulled my head away from Hibiki's shoulder and looked over to see Sam standing not too far away. She looked really pissed. "I want your power girl!" She snapped at me.

Grunting to myself I stood up. "Ren, Hibiki get out of here."

"What? No Lucy, we'll stay an fi-" I cut Ren off, while I appreciated what he was saying, they had to go on.

"No. You guys go on. I'll beat this chick and come help you fight the other 3. Alright" I didn't turn my head to see their faces. I might not be able to do this if I saw them. I knew there was a high chance I wouldn't come back from this fight. But I'd take it on any way.

"Lucy' Hibiki whispered.

"GO!" I yelled. Ready to fight to the death.

I didn't turn my head but I heard them run off into the forest.

"This is brave of you. Taking me on by yourself" Sam smiled that smile at me. "You know I'll kill you, right?"

"Yeah, probable, but I'll take you with me, if I have to" I held my most loyal spirit's key in my hand. Ready for this fight. "Let's get it on!"

**(What's this? 2 chapters in 2 days? I doubt this streak will continue but, meh. Enjoy while you can people.) **


End file.
